Say my name
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Please say my name... Remember who I am... - Kaoru's POV, oneshot.


\\ Say My Name //

Ouran High School Host Club – Oneshot

- Você não acredita! – Você me conta empolgado. – Ela estava tão fofa! O vestido era rosa e ia até um pouco cima do joelho, ela tinha um casaco pequeno branco e as sandálias eram brancas com alguns detalhes em rosa. – Estava gesticulando, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Ela estava com o cabelo normal, mas preso com uma presilha pequena e delicada, rosa também! – Você suspirou... Parece um apaixonado. – Tirando que ela estava muito carinhosa, muito fofa! Eu segurei a mão dela durante o filme e... Você não vai acreditar... – Fez uma pequena pausa... Talvez tivesse esquecido por um momento o meu nome. – Então, ela deixou! Não se importou de segurar minha mão! – Continuou a frase, tentando esconder que algo no caminho o fez parar para pensar. Sorrindo, coloco uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Que bom, Hikaru! Fico muito feliz por você! – Disse, tentando expressar felicidade... Obviamente, não conseguindo muito, mas ele nem notou. – Você a levou em casa?

- Claro, que sim... – Novamente o senti pensar por um momento... Seria possível ele ter esquecido o meu nome? – Eu a levei lá, e quando fui me despedir, dei um beijo no canto da boca dela. Ela ficou toda vermelhinha e entrou correndo! – O vi dando uma leve risada. Ao ouvir isso, eu senti como se estivesse, pela primeira vez, só.

Durante a semana, você continuou falando comigo empolgadamente sobre o quanto achava ela fofa e tudo mais... Mas você ainda não me chamava pelo nome... Até mesmo no clube de anfitriões, você não falava meu nome, mas ainda atuava comigo, o que quebrava meu coração. Tudo isso só pra vê-lo feliz, huh? Eu armei esse encontro pra poder vê-lo feliz, mas não pensei que você me esqueceria assim.

Um dia, você veio e me pediu novamente para que marcasse um encontro com ela. Eu aceitei e marquei o encontro. Era um sábado e o dia estava nublado, certamente iria chover. Você ia novamente com ela no cinema, então não haveria problemas caso trovejasse. Mas eu fiquei em casa, no nosso quarto... Sozinho. Eu decidi passar o meu dia olhando pela janela, esperando você voltar.

**Say my name**

**So I will know you're back**

**You're here again**

**For a while**

_- __Diga meu nome  
Então eu saberei que você está de volta  
Você está aqui de novo  
Por um tempo –_

Por que você não chega logo? Por que você não chega, me chamando pelo nome? Por que você não vem passar um pouco do seu tempo livre comigo? Mostre-me que você estará de volta.

**Oh let us share**

**The memories that only we can share together**

_- Oh, então nos deixe compartilhar_

_As lembranças que apenas nós podemos compartilhar juntos –_

A nossa vida inteira, nós vivemos sozinhos. Todas as nossas lembranças nós estamos juntos. Não há ninguém que possa quebrar isso, não há ninguém que possa mudar isso.

**Tell me about**

**The days before I was born**

**How we were as children**

_- Me conte sobre_

_Os dias antes do meu nascimento_

_Como nós éramos quando crianças –_

Nós não nos lembramos de quando éramos apenas um feto... Mas eu lembro de tudo o que aconteceu na nossa infância. Lembro de sermos aquelas duas crianças que se excluíam porque queriam ser reconhecidas. Mas você lembra? Lembra de que sempre um ajudou o outro em tudo? E que sempre estávamos juntos?

**You touch my hand**

**As colours come alive**

**In your heart and in your mind**

_- Você toca a minha mão_

_E essas cores ganham vida_

_No seu coração e na sua mente –_

Quando eu segurava a sua mão, você a apertava como se tivesse medo de me perder. Hoje, se eu a seguro, você mal a segura. Antes, quando você a segurava, eu sentia minha vida ter sentido. Agora, eu penso se deveria estar a segurá-la.

**I cross the ****borders of time**

**Leaving today behind**

**To be with you again**

_- Eu cruzei a fronteira do tempo_

_Deixando o hoje para trás_

_Para ficar com você novamente –_

Para eu poder passar algum tempo com você, é preciso eu deixar o hoje para trás e lembrar do passado. Viver do passado. Mas isso não está certo, está? Não devíamos ter continuado juntos, continuado 'irmãos'?

**We breath the air**

**Do you remember how do you used to touch my hand**

**You're not aware**

_- Nós respiramos o ar_

_Você se lembra de quando costumava segurar a minha mão?_

_Você não estava consciente –_

Mesmo apesar de tudo, nós continuamos respirando, continuamos vivendo. Das últimas vezes que você segurou a minha mão, não tem sido a mesma coisa. Mas um dia, no dia que você saiu com ela, você a segurou fortemente... Mas não parecia estar consciente disso.

**Your hands keep still**

**You just don't know that I am here**

_- Suas mãos ainda continuavam_

_Você simplesmente não sabia que eu estava aqui –_

Quando fomos dormir, eu não adormecia. Mas você pegou no sono rapidamente e, com um sorriso nos lábios, segurou minha mão. Eu fiquei feliz por pensar que você estava sonhando comigo, mas tudo desmoronou ao ouvir você chamar o nome... dela.

**It hurts too much**

**I pray now that soon you release to where you belong**

_- Isso machucou muito_

_Eu rezo agora para que em breve você se liberte para onde você pertence –_

Eu senti meu mundo desmoronar... Senti meu coração partir em inúmeros pedaços. Mas, o que eu mais desejo, é a sua felicidade. Eu quero que você seja feliz seja com quem for, me esquecendo ou não. Só quero que você faça parte daquele mundo... Aquele, do outro lado da porta que ambos começamos a abrir, mas que, possivelmente, só você consiga ultrapassar.

**You touch my hand  
As colours come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind  
To be with you again**

_- __Você toca minha mão  
E as cores se tornam vivas  
No seu coração e na sua mente  
Eu cruzei a fronteira do tempo  
Deixando o hoje para trás  
Pra ficar com você novamente –_

Você já não segura mais a minha mão. Agora você caminha em direção ao mundo sozinho, mas sem medo de onde pisar. Eu acabo ficando para trás, junto das nossas memórias.

**Please say my name  
Remember who I am**

_- Por favor, diga meu nome_

_Lembre-se quem sou eu –_

Vejo você chegar em casa, correndo, para não pegar chuva. Logo você chega aqui no nosso quarto e, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, você se aproxima de mim. Não sei se havia algo de errado em mim, talvez meus olhos estivessem sem nenhum brilho, talvez meu rosto estivesse sem expressão. Eu estava esperando você me chamar pelo nome. Mas isso, de certa forma, parecia tão impossível de acontecer. Você Ficou mudo, olhando ao redor, como se estivesse procurando meu nome em algum lugar, como se tivesse esquecido quem eu era.

**You will find me in the world of yesterday  
You'll drift away again**

_- Você vai me encontrar no mundo de ontem_

_Você vai ficar a deriva novamente –_

Eu continuava a encará-lo sem expressão alguma, só observando seus movimentos. Pode até parecer que eu estava tentando examiná-lo para provar que ele esqueceu quem sou. Você se aproximou mais de mim, e olhou fundo nos meus olhos. Por mais fundo que você tentasse enxergar, você não conseguia ver nada. A única forma de você lembrar quem sou, é procurando no seu passado.

**Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am**

_- Tão longe de onde eu estou_

_Quando você me perguntar quem sou eu –_

Eu fitei o chão. Já era de se esperar que você não se lembrasse de mim a essa altura do campeonato. Eu sorri. Quanta ironia, não? O meu próprio gêmeo se esquecendo de mim. Apesar de estar na sua cara que você não se lembra do meu nome, você não perguntava... Mas eu faria você perguntar.

- Hikaru... Por que não fala comigo?

Você estremeceu. Eu percebi você fechar seus olhos com força como se buscasse a todo custo lembrar o meu nome.

- Droga! – Eu o ouvi sussurrar.

**Say my name  
As colours come alive  
In your heart and in your mind**

_- __Diga meu nome  
As cores vão viver de novo  
No seu coração e na sua mente –_

- Vamos Hikaru... Chame o meu nome... – Eu insisti.

Parece que você notou que eu já havia reparado na sua falha, mas continuou querendo negá-la para si mesmo. Eu até acredito que você também não estava acreditando que havia me esquecido, mas como vou saber se você não diz o meu nome? Se você não me prova que eu ainda sou seu irmão?

- Diga meu nome, Hikaru...

**I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind  
To be with you again**

_Eu cruzei a fronteira do tempo_

_Deixando o hoje para trás_

_Para ficar com você novamente_

Voltando ao passado novamente, para buscar algo que fizesse você se lembrar de mim, lembrei do nosso jogo... Abri a janela, a chuva havia diminuído. Fiquei a olhar para você, e você olhava para o chão. Não estava com coragem para me fitar?

- Hikaru... Vamos jogar um jogo! – Notei seu rosto ficar branco, você não acreditava no que eu estava fazendo. – O jogo se chama "Quem é o Hikaru-kun?". Acho que você sabe quem é o Hikaru-kun. – Sorri friamente e você estremeceu.

Agora, parando para pensar... Por que "Hikaru-kun" e não "Kaoru-kun"? Sempre achei que era porque você tinha medo de que até mesmo eu pudesse esquecer quem você era. Mas no caso, ocorreu o contrário.

- Já que você sabe quem é o Hikaru-kun, você terá que descobrir quem é o "outro". – Aumentei o meu sorriso, mas dessa vez havia ironia. Você olhava para mim como se pedisse perdão, mas não queria seu pedido de perdão... Queria ouvir o meu nome...

Você caiu no chão, chorando. Não entendi por que. Você que esqueceu o seu irmão. Você que, mesmo vivendo a vida inteira ao lado de uma pessoa, conseguiu se esquecer o nome desta. Eu que deveria chorar. Eu que amo você e não sou nada, nem mesmo um "irmão".

Eu me levantei. Me apoiei sobre a janela e olhei para baixo. Você não estava me vendo pois estava ocupado demais chorando porque você não conseguiu lembrar meu nome.

**Say my name**

_- Diga meu nome –_

- Meu nome é Kaoru e eu nasci alguns segundo depois de você... Tente não se esquecer novamente.

Essa última frase, para você, talvez tenha soado um pouco estranha, pois logo você levantou o rosto para me fitar. Sua expressão foi de terror quando me viu caindo pela janela, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Eu fechei os olhos, mas antes de chegar ao chão, você gritou o meu nome.

Pode parecer irônico, mas eu fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir você dizer o meu nome. Com isso, eu sorri, mas logo me choquei contra o chão.

Poderia dizer que morri, como poderia dizer que abandonei a vida fácil demais... Mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.

Eu entrei em coma. Fiquei diversos meses em coma, com toda aquela pressão sobre mim. Todos queriam me ver acordar, mas eu não queria acordar. Um dia, eu ouvi alguém chamando o meu nome. Temi que fosse você. Abri os olhos, e os meus olhos encontraram os seus. Sempre idênticos, mas agora tão diferentes.

Você sorriu e me abraçou forte. E ficou chamando o meu nome como se não fizesse isso a tempos. Eu nada disse, estava em choque com a situação. Quando você me soltou e olhou fundo nos meus olhos, eu senti que você procurava o irmão que havia perdido aquela vez.

Com isso, lágrimas começaram a descer o meu rosto, e o seu também. Choramos juntos como fazíamos quando pequenos.

Você pode não saber... Mas eu te amo muito, Hikaru. E a minha maior felicidade, é poder ter certeza que você sabe quem sou.

* * *

**N/A: **Fiiim! ... Particularmente eu não gostei da fic... Mas a música é foda e eu achei que ia ser interessante, então foi. u.u' Espero que tenham gostado ta? Eu sei que o Kaoru ta OOC, mas nesse caso, qualquer um ficaria meio estranho...

Perdoem meus erros de português, mas a minha beta está estudando ou dormindo e eu quero postar logo! XD

Deixem review ok? Ou xingando, ou elogiando... O que vocês quiserem, mas mandem reviiiiiew! XD

Beijos a todos, e eu não sei se vou postar a Bokura no Love Style até o final desse mês.. Mas é isso ae! n.n


End file.
